betaversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is the first 3D Zelda title, it was released on November 16th, 1997 for the Nintendo 64. Changes from OTL *Toggleable voice acting. Spoken lines when on, OTL noises when off. All Japanese voice actors as OTL, Link and Navi have no english voice actors (Link still only grunts, Navi speaks gibberish a la Midna but still has small English phrases, “Hey!”, “Watch out!”, etc.) **Young Zelda’s English VA: Brandy Kopp **Teen Zelda’s **Ganondorf’s: Steve Blum **Sheik’s: *Timeskipped Kokiri Forest plagued with monsters, Kokiri have abandoned their homes and made a new village at the canopy of the Deku Tree’s carcass (an accessible one at that), the old village has found new residents in the form of monkeys. *Timeskipped Kakariko Village heavily fortified with badly damaged walls, the village itself has expanded and where many former Castletown residents now live. This is also where the last Royal Guards live, though most are retirees. The peace doesn’t last long however, after Link finishes the Fire Temple, ReDeads break through the final line of defense. It is up to Link and the Guards to protect the residents and evacuate them to the Sanctuary, they succeed but the village as overrun with ReDead. *Sidequests: **Curing Giovanni (only living resident in timeskipped Castletown - OTL Jovani and sidequest, but minus the initial meeting and post-completion. The guard his ex is dating is found in Kakariko.) **Giving a Poor Man a Home (buy a house deed in Castletown or Kakariko, and giving it to a Beggar, it costs 1000 rupees) **Running Man Quest (learn how he runs so fast, gives you speed increasing Pegasus Boots - equipped like Iron and Hover) *Unicorn Fountain, optional mini-dungeon (found in Royal Field) - underground dungeon, later water patches. The Yellow Tunic is available (invincibility in exchange for music). Learn the Sword Beam. Mini-Boss: *Dungeons: **Ice Temple - evil magic here has been siphoning the cold of Yeti Village. Boss: **Ganon’s Castle: ***Forest Room (twists, turns like Forest Temple, escape Wall Master, fight Baba Serpent at end) ***Water Room (manipulate water levels via wheel to get to the other side. Arrghus mini-boss) ***Shadow (OTL + mini-boss of Gibdo Brute, hulk-like Gibdo) ***Fire (OTL - mini-boss: Flame Dancer, stronger Flare Dancer. Blue fire) ***Spirit (OTL - Mini-boss of Osiris, stronger Anubis) ***Ice Room (OTL Water room, White Wolfos = mini-boss) ***Light (OTL - mobile Beamos = mini-boss) *At the end of the game, when Zelda sends you back you have the choise to return to life as a child or stay as an adult. The former allowing you to explore Hyrule Castle, meet the staff, and even talk to Ganondorf before finally going to the Courtyard for the OTL End scene. The latter lets you reunite the Triforce and place it in the Sacred Realm *With each boss defeated, you can redo their fight in the Boss Run mode (same as OTL Boss Run in OOT 3D) *Finishing the main quest results in the unlocking of the Master Quest (which is OTL) Map Category:Zelda franchise Category:Video Games